Oliver's Eleven
'Oliver's Eleven ' is a movie that was released after the end of season 12. Plot The engines were still worried that the mainland engines would take their jobs,so Sir Topham Hatt had a meeting at Knaford Station. While he was explaining Billy interruted thinking they'll be replaced Stanley and Fergus argeed and so did Percy and Murdoch but Sir Topham Hatt said they won't,off to the side Oliver was listing and said it might lead to trouble then he went to the docks. Ryan and Stafford the new engines were there talking to Cranky. Ryan said he was tired then he saw Oliver he said that the other new engines would make life hard for them Stafford wasn't happy then Conner rattled through Ryan agreed with Oliver then he and Toad went go to get some rest. That night Oliver couldn't sleep Toad asked why but Oliver said it's not too important and told him to go back to sleep but Toad said he can't sleep either he's been thinking about Ben when he disappered last time. Oliver was starting to think Sir Topham Hatt would think of what to do,then he said if they went to the Other Railway Toad thought he was joking but Oliver wasn't he really meant it. Toad thought it would be risky but remebered when Douglas saved them. Oliver said they should do the same and Toad said if Oliver's going then so is he and the two fell fast asleep. Oliver soon woke up to get his jobs done before his adventure with Toad. While he was taking ballist to the station he saw Thomas and Dasiy's milk tanker. Thomas was upset thinking Dasiy overslept( but she was on strike at the dieselworks) then he saw Dasiy's passingers so Thomas toke them. Then Sir Topham Hatt came out of his office and saw Dasiy's milk Oliver said he would take it but Sir Topham Hatt said he'll find someone else to do it. Just then Stepeny steamed in saying the diesels want Sir Topham Hatt to join them at the dieselworks this made him cross and they were off. Soon Neville came to take the milk Oliver saw his chance. Oliver told Neville that he and Toad are going on an adventure Neville wanted to know what he and Toad are up to but Oliver pretended he didn't hear him and puffed away. When he arrived at Ulstead Station he heared Conner and Caitlin talking on the bridge thinking if Sir Topham Hatt would let them stay Oliver mumbled that they might take all their jobs and huffed away. When night came Oliver came to pick up Toad Edward asked they're up to Oliver feeling sheepishly said they're heading home Edward then said Neville was spreading a rumor about them then he left to shunt thinking about the diesels. Oliver relised he shouldn't trust Neville then Toad said they should go because the sun had set and they were off. Oliver & Toad soon arrived on the Other Railway it was very different to Sodor there was a switch already Toad asked where should they go they then heard a diesel noise Oliver said they would be heading right and rattled along the line. As they made their way they passed an old shed and stopped right in front of them were engines big and small and one who was well known it was Ben! Oliver was excited to see him but there was a big difference about him he said one diesel kidnapped him ,toke off his yellow paint and painted him blue. Oliver told him to tell them his friends one on a flatbed was Victor covered in seaweed he said that the Railway Inspector toke the ropes off the his boat and he fell in the water. Ben then said that rusty engine is called Stephen Oliver said he's seen him in pictures speeding like the rocket Stephen said he was the rocket in his olden days but his days changed and the car on the flatbed was called Caroline she wanted to escape too she remembered when a steamroller known as George told her to find herself a scrapyard and she did. The last engine in the back was Flora Oliver said he remembered when she visted Sodor but left when no one noticed Flora wanted to escape too then from in the fog Oliver saw the Sodor Railway Repair he was so excited but Ben told him he should leave but Oliver said he can't leave them because Bill was missing him like crazy Ben said if he's rescued he'll never fight him again then he mumbed if he's all he fault so Oliver said they should all go. Flora then they can't because they had no coal left Oliver then made a plan he would take Ben back and come for them. Stephen thought it's too risky and said they'll find a way out Victor agreed but Oliver didn't. Ben then told Oliver if he's been here but Oliver said it's not important Caroline and Flora thought he was crazy but Oliver said he wasn't but he ,Toad,and Ben have to leave now. So Oliver put Toad at the back and went to the front like they're a long train, Stephen wished Oliver and Ben good luck but then there was trouble the rusty coupling to Toad and the cars snapped Oliver stopped but Victor told him to continue Oliver hated to leave Toad but he and Ben had to leave right now when Oliver and Ben were almost at the bridge but they were stopped with none other than Lorry 3 on the track and Lorry 2 on the side Oliver smiled and teased them about their names Thomas said'' The Brothers Grimm Smashed,Broken,and Sunk'' Lorry 3 was cross but Oliver didn't care he wheesed froward and Lorry 3 raced on the road and Oliver pulled Ben away. Lorry 3 was cross and said to Lorry 2 they should pay him from wheesing at them. When morning came Oliver pulled Ben into Knaford Station James,Gordon and Ryan were there when they saw Oliver and Ben they were surprised so lots of engines came and asked questions then Sir Topham Hatt came out of his office Ben told him that Oliver saved him from scrap Ryan then went to tell Bill that his twin was back. Gordon asked Oliver if he saved Ben all by himself he said he did then he puffed away to rest but he wondered if Toad was alright then he went to the docks Molly,Douglas and Hiro were there they had heard Oliver saved Ben but Oliver said his journey isn't done Douglas was puzzled Molly asked Hiro if maybe he,Conner and Caitlin can help Oliver but Oliver interrupted. Later Oliver went to the coal yard to fill up then he saw Sir Topham Hatt he wasn't pleased to hear that Oliver went to the Other Railway without his permission Oliver tried to convince him that he should go back but Sir Topham Hatt wouldn't let him leaving a very sad Oliver. That night Lorry 3 showed Lorry 2 that without hitting his head he could knock down the saport Lorry 2 tried and hit his head but the lorries carried on damaging the bridge. The next day Bill thanked Oliver for saving his twin Oliver said he was welcome then he went to work with Percy at Ulstead Ryan was there he was proud with Oliver told him that he had to go back to the Other Railway to get more friends Ryan offered to help so Oliver said they should go together Ryan had a point so he agreed to go tonight. When Oliver arrived at the turntable Gordon,Roise,Whiff and Neville were there Gordon was telling the other engines that they shouldn't let the mainland engines take their jobs. Oliver whispered to Neville about the favor he asked him before but this time Neville didn't want to do it so he wanted to come with him but Oliver said he and Ryan should go but Neville said wants to so Oliver said fine just then Conner arrived he asked the engines what they're doing Gordon said they're doing nothing Conner was sad and went away Roise and Whiff were cross at Gordon but he didn't care then Oliver puffed away. For the rest of the day Oliver kept hiding making sure no one would notice him. At last night came Oliver puffed to Knaford Station Neville and Ryan were there Oliver told them it would be a big journey so they should be ready Ryan and Neville were ready and so was Stafford. Oliver said Stafford can't come but Stafford said wanted to and Ryan said he had a point so Oliver feeling annoyed agreed. Just then Sir Topham Hatt came out of his office saying he recived a call from the Other Railway but was surprised to see his engines all here Stafford told him that they're having a chat Sir Topham Hatt noticed something he tried tell Oliver what he's doing but Oliver said they'd better go and they all raced away Sir Topham Hatt was upset he thought Stafford was still here but even Stafford was gone. Trivia: *This movie marks a lot of things to Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures: **Duck's first appearance since the twelfth season episode If The Dome Fits. **Dart's first appearance since Claw of the Law. **Flora's first appearance since the tenth season episode Paranoid Paxton. **Ben's first appearance since the twelfth season episode The Mystery Train and first time in his blue undercoat. **Hiro's second appearance in a special, the first being Hiro's Origins. **Sodor Railway Repair's first appearance since Claw of the Law. **Spamcan and Bowler's first appearance since Claw of the Law. Category:Specials Category:Movies Gallery Thomas in Oliver's Eleven.jpg|Thomas. Samson in Oliver's Eleven.jpg|Samson and Foreign Engine. Neville in Oliver's Eleven.jpg|Ryan and Neville. Oliver in Oliver's Eleven.jpg|Oliver. Caitlin in Oliver's Eleven.jpg|Connor and Caitlin. Flora.png|Flora. Hiro in Oliver's Eleven.png|Hiro. Stephen.png|Stephen. Caroline.png|Caroline. Ben in Blue Undercoat.png|Ben in his blue undercoat. Movie File:Oliver's Eleven Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Future Releases